


in between

by qunnyv19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bokushi!Akashi, Hari #4, M/M, Minggu AkaMido 2015, Post-Canon, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia sudah tidak tahu malu lagi. — AkashiMidorima; MidorimaAkashi {E:AkaMido2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	in between

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou  
> Warning: Oneshot. Setting: Post-Canon. Bokushi!Akashi. Untuk: Event AkaMido 2015; Hari #4.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tik-tok.

Detik-detik berlalu dan pesan di ponselnya belum juga terkirim. Jarinya mengetuk meja kayu, satu tangan menopang dagu, sementara tangan lainnya memutar ponsel.

Tik-tok.

Langkah-langkah kaki terngiang di kepalanya.

Tik-tok.

Pesannya terkirim.

[From: Akashi Seijuurou

Hari ini berkumpul. Pukul tujuh. Restoran depan Teikou. Yang tidak datang, akan kudatangi. P.S: Aku bawa gunting.]

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou merapikan rambutnya. Kacamata dinaikkan sekali lagi. Mantel dipakai, lengkap dengan syal merah yang menutupi leher. Sarung tangan dipakai dengan cermat. Ditatapnya refleksi di cermin. Dahi dikerutkan, dia merasa aneh … dan canggung.

Persiapannya benar-benar seperti orang mau kencan.

Tidak. Sebenarnya hanya Akashi Seijuurou, orang gila yang mengajak teman-teman Junior High Schoolnya untuk reuni di musim dingin. Bulan Desember.

Di antara ambang tahu dan tidak tahu, Midorima sadar bahwa tahun ini mereka sudah berada di tahun terakhir, dan mereka semua akan lulus sebentar lagi, lalu menginjak jenjang yang lebih jauh: universitas. Midorima juga tahu kalau mereka benar-benar akan berpisah dan susah untuk bertemu lagi setelah lulus.

Mungkin alasan yang sesungguhnya adalah alasan absurd yang Midorima sendiri tidak akan pernah ketahui. Tapi yang dia lakukan adalah mengambil dompet dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku, lalu mulai melangkah ke jalanan penuh salju.

.

“Lho, kukira—“

Midorima melihat sekeliling, merasa heran, dan terdapat kerutan halus di keningnya. Pandangannya terpancang lagi pada satu meja dengan dua kursi yang berhadap-hadapan, yang satunya sudah diduduki oleh Yang Mulia Seijuurou.

“Akashi—“

“Duduk.”

“—hanya aku yang diundang, ya?”

Akashi hanya tersenyum, tapi matanya melotot, dan Midorima langsung duduk. Mulutnya membuka lagi, tapi Akashi sudah menahannya dengan tangan yang terangkat ke udara.

“Keberatan?”

“Tidak,” jawab Midorima cepat. “Kukira kau mengundang anak-anak Teikou untuk ikut reuni … atau mungkin hanya anak-anak basket.”

“Aku hanya mengundang _kau_.”

“Baik.” Midorima mengangguk, tatapannya terlihat meyakinkan. Akashi mengerutkan dahi.

Menit-menit berikutnya dilewati dengan _waiter_ yang datang ke meja mereka, lalu mereka memesan makanan dan minuman, lalu Akashi dan Midorima saling tatap menatap untuk beberapa detik sekali untuk beberapa kata yang tidak sempat terucapkan.

Midorima mengembuskan napas keras-keras yang membuat Akashi jengkel, tapi Midorima tidak peduli. “Kenapa kau mengirim pesan seolah-olah ada banyak orang yang kauundang?”

“Kau—“ Akashi menjulurkan tangannya dan mengarahkan telunjuk ke dada Midorima, ingin menusuk-nusuk dan menyalahkannya, tapi karena tangan tidak sampai, dia membiarkan tangan itu menggantung di udara, “—tidak mau membalas pesanku, tidak mengangkat teleponku, dan tidak mau bertemu denganku selama beberapa bulan ini.”

Oh, ya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu memang saat ulang tahun Midorima, bulan Juli. Setelah itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sampai sekarang.

“Aku kan sibuk,” Midorima berkata dengan judes, matanya memandang jendela dengan gaya dramatis. “Tahun ini kan tahun yang menentukan untuk—“

Midorima berhenti karena dia merasa Akashi menatap tajam.

“Jadi,” Midorima melanjutkan, kali ini menatap Akashi, “Apa yang kau mau.”

Akashi tidak menjawab. Coba pikirkan, apa yang dia mau sekarang. Setelah hubungan mereka yang semakin tidak jelas saat lulus Teikou, mereka bertemu lagi saat pertandingan Rakuzan versus Shutoku. Setelah itu Akashi menyeret Midorima untuk bermain shogi. Midorima kalah untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Midorima mengajak Akashi untuk bermain basket. Kacamata Midorima terjatuh, Akashi menubruknya, Midorima juga jatuh, dan Akashi menciumnya untuk pertama kali.

Setelah itu, segalanya berubah.

Mungkin.

Sebab Akashi tidak merasa perubahan apa pun yang ada pada Midorima. Memanggilnya dengan nama kecil pun tidak.

Kepastian.

Oh, itu yang pertama.

Yang kedua, sepanjang mereka berada di Rakuzan dan Shutoku—masing-masing—mereka hanya bertemu dua bulan sekali, dengan sepuluh persennya inisiatif Midorima, lainnya Akashi. Terkadang Akashi memaksa masuk ke gedung Shutoku secara brutal kalau dia sudah selesai dengan urusan sekolahnya, tapi itu bukan detil yang penting.

Waktu.

Mana yang lebih dia inginkan?

“Sup tahu.”

Midorima mengangkat alisnya. “Tadi kau memesan itu.”

“Kau kan bertanya apa yang aku inginkan,” sahut Akashi, merasa tidak mau kalah, “Ya aku bilang sup tahu. Memangnya jawabanku salah?”

“Tidak,” Midorima berujar, jari-jarinya yang dibalut perban mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. Rasanya dia ingin menendang Akashi karena sifat superiornya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. “Maksudku, apa yang kau inginkan—kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini.”

Makanan datang. Akashi tidak mengacuhkan Midorima.

Midorima mengangkat bahu.

Saat di tengah-tengah selipan waktu di mana Midorima melirik Akashi diam-diam sementara dengan terang-terangan Akashi memelototi Midorima, akhirnya Midorima berkata dengan pasrah, “Maaf.”

“Oh.” Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. “Bisa diulangi, Shintarou?”

“Ma-af.”

“Untuk?”

“Tidak menghubungimu selama lima bulan lebih.”

Akashi merasa puas dan supnya dimakan dengan rasa nikmat. Midorima tahu sebenarnya ada hal lain yang Akashi inginkan, tapi dia tidak mau bertanya.

Dan jawabannya juga belum diketahui, setidaknya sampai saat itu.

.

Menjelang 20 Desember, Akashi terus-terusan merecoki Midorima dengan gayanya sendiri. Bukan dengan menempelinya seperti gadis manja atau terus menghubunginya 24/7 seolah-olah Midorima tidak punya aktivitas lain, tapi Akashi merecokinya seperti;

Memasuki kamar Midorima Shintarou tanpa melewati pintu depan.

Tiba-tiba datang di hadapannya seperti hantu—Midorima curiga Akashi bisa _mencuri_ bakat Kuroko.

Atau menyuruhnya ke tempat tertentu karena dia ingin sesuatu.

“Tahun lalu kau tidak memberiku apa-apa,” Akashi memberitahu ketika satu minggu menjelang 20 Desember. Midorima menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan ekspresi, tapi terdapat sedikit sentakan di bibirnya yang membuat wajah Akashi mengerut. “Setidaknya tahun ini kau harus memberiku … _sesuatu_.”

Midorima menggaruk lehernya. Jelas-jelas itu kode. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan itu terang-terangan.

“Bukan yang berbentuk barang juga tidak apa-apa,” ujar Akashi, melihat jalanan di sekitar mereka yang penuh salju dengan wajah inosen, tapi lebih mirip pembunuh bayaran yang sedang mencari tahu letak targetnya. Dia menatap apa saja selain wajah Midorima. “Kalau barang, aku kan sudah punya segalanya.”

Buset, Midorima berkata dalam hati. Kesombongannya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Itu sudah biasa. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak membantah. Dia berdeham dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah benar.

Kalau boleh jujur, dari dulu Midorima sudah tahu apa yang Akashi maksudkan padanya. Tapi dia tidak akan mengaku duluan. Dia tidak akan mengaku duluan, ‘kan? Memangnya dia siapa—bukannya dia peduli ya.

Tapi kalau soal rasa, mungkin …

… dalam hal ini mereka sama.

“Bisa beri contoh, Akashi?” tanya Midorima tajam, lalu melihat ke arah Akashi dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang berjongkok dan bermain-main dengan salju, definisi wajahnya tak terbaca.

Akashi tidak menjawab, mengumpulkan salju, membentuknya menjadi bola seukuran tinjunya, lalu melemparkannya ke belakang, tepat di wajah Midorima.

Midorima mengangkat alis dan buru-buru melepas kacamatanya.

“ _Nice shot_ ,” katanya datar, lalu menimpuk kepala Akashi dengan satu genggaman salju yang dibuat mendadak. Akashi tidak menoleh sedikit pun, bahkan tidak mau repot-repot membersihkan rambutnya yang kini penuh dengan salju.

Saat pulang ke rumah masing-masing, semua pakaian mereka sudah berubah menjadi putih.

.

“Kau cocok sebagai pohon Natal, Shintarou.”

Midorima mendengarnya dengan rasa tak percaya. “Apa?”

“Rambutmu hijau dan syalmu merah.”

“Hei,” Midorima membantah, “Rambutmu merah dan mantelmu hijau. Kenapa hanya aku yang mirip dengan pohon Natal?”

Akashi berpura-pura berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia menjawab dengan tenang, “Karena rambutmu hijau.”

Midorima mendengus. Langkah-langkah mereka pelan namun pasti, menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota dengan suasana Natal yang semakin mendekat. Kalau bagi Akashi, kemewahan ini pantas untuk ulang tahunnya nanti, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Midorima.

“Akashi?”

Akashi berjengit, “Ya?”

“Mau mengatakan sesuatu?”

“Kata-katamu seperti orang yang akan divonis mati tiga hari lagi, Shintarou.”

Midorima menatapnya dengan intens dan Akashi mengangkat bahu. “Memangnya apa yang harus aku katakan?”

“Aku ingin membeli kado ulang tahunmu hari ini.” Midorima menarik napas. Semoga kata-katanya tidak terdengar salah dan janggal. “Siapa tahu kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu, aku bisa mengubah pikiran supaya sesuai dengan isi pikiranmu.”

“Oh,” jawab Akashi dengan simpel. “Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa hadiahnya tidak perlu barang?”

Midorima tidak menjawabnya dan terus berjalan, mata menatap lurus ke depan. Akashi menatapnya jengkel, tapi menyusulnya segera dan berjalan di sampingnya.

“Aku bingung sebenarnya kau itu cerdas atau luar biasa tolol, Shintarou.”

“Terima kasih.”

“Memangnya waktu hampir lima tahun ini tidak pernah cukup bagimu, ya?”

“… aku tidak tahu.”

Uap-uap terlihat ketika mereka berbicara. Truk-truk pengeruk salju bekerja sekeras yang mereka bisa, sehingga jalan utama kini bisa dilewati oleh kendaraan. Saat mereka melewati persimpangan, Midorima melihat ke arah Akashi lagi, ekspresinya tidak sekeras yang tadi. “Apa yang kau inginkan?”

Hari ini tanggal 19 Desember, mungkin tengah malam nanti Midorima bisa memberikan Akashi apa yang dia inginkan daripada pemuda tersebut terus-terusan memasang ekspresi cemberut.

“Aku ingin—“

Salju turun. Angin berembus. Uap. Lampu. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kendaraan yang lewat. Tapi anggap saja dia sudah tidak tahu malu lagi.

“—kau.”

Dia tidak ingin kepastian atau pun waktu, tapi dia menginginkan Shintarou. Seandainya Shintarou sudah ada bersamanya, mungkin mereka tidak perlu menghabiskan seluruh energi mereka untuk memikirkan kepastian dan waktu yang dibutuhkan.

Midorima tidak terlihat kaget. Akashi merasa lebih kesal karenanya.

“Kau tahu,” katanya, menyipitkan mata dan ekspresinya terlihat kejam.

Ekspresi Midorima geli—setengah menahan senyum dan setengahnya lagi menahan ekspresinya supaya sedatar biasa. “Akhirnya kau mengatakannya. Terlebih dulu.”

Akashi memutar bola matanya. _Seriously_. Apa itu yang diincar Midorima selama ini?

“Apakah aku harus memasukkan tubuhku ke dalam kotak kado dan mengikatnya dengan pita?” tanya Midorima, suaranya sedikit lebih rendah daripada biasanya. Kemungkinan besar dia bisa malu sekali kalau kalimat itu terdengar oleh orang lain.

Akashi menjawab dengan tatapan menantang, suaranya dua kali lipat lebih keras dari suara Midorima, “Telanjang kalau perlu.”

Semua kepala yang di dekat mereka langsung menoleh, tapi Akashi benar-benar bermuka tebal. Wajah Midorima memanas dan dia pura-pura menaikkan kacamatanya.

“ Oh _God_.”

“Oke, jadi apakah kita akan terus berdiri di sini atau kau tetap dengan tujuanmu untuk mencari kado?”

“Yang terakhir, ya,” ujar Midorima. Dia tersenyum. Dia tersenyum. Akashi mengedipkan mata, dan secepat itu jugalah senyum Midorima menghilang. Mungkin dia hanya berhalusinasi bahwa Midorima tersenyum.

“Lalu aku harus menunggu di mana?”

“Di sini saja—” Midorima menunjuk tempat di mana mereka sedang berdiri, lalu Midorima menambahkan, “—Seijuurou.”

Midorima terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengecup bibir Akashi secepat yang dia bisa, dan segera menghilang di salah satu blok.

Seijuurou.

Dia baru saja mengucapkan Seijuurou. Bukan Akashi.

.

Suaranya memekakkan telinga, membuat Akashi langsung merasa ngilu, tapi dia tidak yakin bagian mana tubuhnya yang merasa ngilu, karena itu tidak ada di bagian luarnya.

Jalan-jalan yang ada di sekitar sana sudah bersih dari salju—setidaknya sebagian besar—sehingga kendaraan yang buru-buru, terutama ingin belanja peralatan dan perlengkapan Natal, memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat tanpa dosa.

Lalu ….

Midorima, tampak menyedihkan, salju di sekitarnya berubah merah, dan tidak jauh darinya terdapat kotak kado yang sudah dibungkus dengan rapi, berwarna perak.

Akashi mengambil kotak kado itu tanpa membukanya, sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan Midorima yang dingin dan kaku.

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali datang adalah Aomine Daiki. Wajahnya kusam sekali—tidak ada hubungannya dengan warna kulit, maaf—karena dipaksa untuk datang ke ‘reunian’ dengan kata-kata penuh ancaman dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Orang kedua yang datang adalah Momoi Satsuki. Sebenarnya Momoi tidak menjadi orang yang kedua, tapi dia mengekor di belakang Aomine dan duduk di tempat yang sudah dipesan oleh Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya masuk ke restoran setelah dua menit berlalu. Vanilla Milkshake berada di tangannya, dan kedatangannya mengejutkan Aomine dan Momoi. Lima tahun setelah kelulusan dari High School dan mereka baru bertemu sekarang membuat Momoi berteriak histeris, memeluk Kuroko erat-erat sampai Kuroko rasa tulangnya akan remuk.

Yang berikutnya hadir, Murasakibara Atsushi, dengan tinggi menjulang yang menyolok. Aomine menatapnya malas dan memberikan lambaian untuk memberikan sapaan halo. Murasakibara hanya memberikan tatapan yang tak kalah malasnya.

Kise Ryouta muncul dengan efek yang membuat orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Kise tidak bisa langsung menuju meja yang dihuni teman-temannya karena beberapa orang mengerubungi untuk minta tanda tangan atau foto. Sekitar lima sampai enam menit kemudian, dia baru menuju meja tersebut.

Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou belum datang. Aomine menguap, mendengar cerita Kise tentang pekerjaan modelnya dan yang lainnya mendengarkan penuh semangat. Momoi dengan antusias memberitahu bahwa, “Hei, si malas ini jadi polisi, lho!” yang membuat Kise membuka mata lebar-lebar dan berteriak, “Bohong!” namun Aomine menyeringai dan segera mengeluarkan kartu identitas polisinya. Murasakibara menjadi juru masak bagian koki—Kise berteriak, “Apakah Murasakibaracchi akan memakan semua kuenya?! —lalu Kuroko menjadi guru dan Momoi ingin sekali bertemu dengan murid-murid Kuroko suatu hari.

Hampir satu jam dan Akashi belum datang.

Juga Midorima.

Aomine bergumam, “Momoi, coba kau telepon Akashi. Bilang saja kita semua sudah berkumpul, mungkin dia kira kita semua akan terlambat.”

Momoi mengangguk, mengeluarkan ponsel warna merah jambunya, dan segera menelepon Akashi.

Akashi, di ujung sana, mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, namun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kondisinya masih sama, berdiam di kursi dengan tangan menopang dagu dan satu tangan lagi memutar-mutar ponsel. Jari-jarinya mengetuk meja kayu, dan di hadapannya terhadap kotak kado yang sudah usang.

Yang sudah dilapisi salju, menghabisi waktu dengan udara panas, terkadang helaian bunga terdapat di atasnya, atau dedaunan gugur yang menghampiri. Dua tahun dan kotak itu tidak pernah dibuka.

Akashi menekan tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnya, risih karena ponsel itu begitu berisik. Dia menekan opsi _loudspeaker_. Suara Momoi langsung terdengar.

“—kita semua sudah berada di sini, lho, _etto_ , kira-kira—“

“Aku sudah berada di jalan,” ujar Akashi sekenanya, lalu segera menutup ponsel tersebut, dan meletakannya di atas meja kayu dengan usaha yang berlebihan.

‘Reuni’ terakhir yang ia hadiri bersama satu-satunya orang yang paling dia inginkan dan dia butuhkan di dunia ini berakhir menjadi titik yang membuatnya menjadi orang paling menyedihkan.

Tangannya menjangkau kotak kado yang rapuh, membukanya pelan, dan terdapat kotak lain di sana. Beledu. Warna merah.

Akashi membuka kotak itu dan terdapat satu benda dengan lubang yang pas untuk jari manisnya.

Cincin itu warnanya perak, polos, dan sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Akashi mengangkat cincin tersebut, mengamatinya dengan perasaan campur-aduk. Setelah beberapa saat mengamati cincin polos itu, Akashi menjatuhkannya begitu saja, membiarkannya menggelinding di atas meja kayu.

Dia berdiri, siap menghadiri reuni.

Dia tidak mengharapkan terjadinya tragedi.

.

.

.

[fin]

**Author's Note:**

> untuk tambahan kalau ada yang nggak ngerti sama fic maksud ini;  
> di pertengahan itu Akashi flashback soal dia ‘bujuk’ Midorima buat ketemu sama dia dengan ngirim teks undangan bohongan, tapi isi teksnya sama dengan yang paragraf-paragraf di awal, kok. dua tahun kemudian (ceritanya yang paragraf2 paling awal dan paragraf2 paling akhir) itu masuk ke current time di mana Akashi ngegalau dan ngajak temen2nya untuk ‘reunian’
> 
> haduh maaf gaje yah o(-( dari kemaren bingung mau nginsert ide apa buat event ini since entrinya bagus2 saya jadi minder www—OH IYESH ini kliseeeee sekali hahahahaha hahaha maaf juga kalau plotnya terkesan maksa.
> 
> dan itu judulnya yha saya tau itu maksud yesh hehehehehe.


End file.
